Tigris's Wedding (Miniclan Version)
by Tigris Euphrates
Summary: This is the other version of Tigris Euphrate's marriage to Erik. However... it's a little more TWISTED that the first version. Contains bondage.


# TIGRIS'S WEDDING

Written: Sept 2000

The groom waits stoically on the stand, off to one side, as the audience takes their seats. The High Gargoyle Priestess takes the stand, indicating the ceremony has started. She prepares to speak, settling her wings around her shoulders. Erik, resplendent in his battle uniform, tries to look less nervous and more confident.

"In the beginning," began the High Priestess's cant. "There was Nod. 

She gave us all power - the queen of all magic, and the mother of all gargoyles. 

Every year she married the Year King, and had three beautiful children by them.But thieves came in the night, and murdered her three babes. In tears she uttered an oath that her next child would bear a race of protectors to watch over the innocent and slay those who would do evil. She gave us great strength of body and heart to know what is right and put it to action. But when the day of her fourth travail came, she did not give birth to a baby - but an egg. The egg grew for months before it finally hatched, producing the world's very first gargoyle. Nod named her Shayla - the protector."

The Gargoyle High Priestess paused her cant for a moment, before continuing. "Shayla grew, and defended Nod's city, and grew into a woman. Nod blessed her womanhood that she might bear children, and soon fell in love with the human Rell. Nod blessed their union, and he too became a gargoyle."

One last time the cant paused, for effect. "Tonight we bless the union of the Avalon Clan and the Miniclan. Tonight we honor our mother and the purpose she gave us." With that, quiet reedy flute and recorder music began to play.

From near the rear of the room, the bride came slowly down the aisle, dressed in a finely woven combination of battle wear and lace, a combination of wedding dress and warrior's dress, exposing many parts of her anatomy in the gargoyle way. Her sword was belted in a quick-draw holster at her side.

Upon reaching the dais, she and Erik held hands and stood before the High Priestess. Tigris was presented to the gargoyle High Priestess, with Tigris's wings spread wide. The High Priestess produced a bowl of magical liquid, dipped her talons in it, and began to touch it to parts of Tigris's body. "Tigris, blessed is thy heart which feels the calling to protect. Blessed by thy mind, which tells the tales of our clan. Blessed be thy breasts, which nourish life. Blessed be thy womanhood, from which life comes."

Upon finishing with Tigris, the High Priestess sat off to one side. The lovers turned to one another, settling their wings about their shoulders. "Bow to me, Tigris Euphrates." Erik addressed. Tigris did so in a feminine and respectful manner, looking up at Erik with loving eyes. "What is it you wish of me?"

"I wish to serve you, my lord."

"Are you willing to submit to me?"

"You have proven your mastery of me according to the martial law, and I am yours." Tigris replied, bowing her head. "I give myself to you, completely and willingly submitting my body and soul to you."

"Tonight I make this oath of honor to you, Tigris Euphrates, that as your owner, keeper, and master, I will always be sensitive to your needs, protect you, guide you, love and keep you so long as you agree to submit to me." He replies, lifting her head by the chin.

"And it is my oath of honor to you to bear and raise your children to the best of my ability, to serve you with my entire body and soul, to be owned by you, kept by you, and mastered by you as long as I am physically, spiritually, and mentally able." She nodded.

The High Priestess spoke. "Who speaks for our clan?"

"I do!" Announced Lex, stepping forward. "I am Alexa Ruby Atello, leader of the Miniclan."

"Let it be known in the clan, Alexa Ruby Atello, that after a long arduous battle, your warrior, Tigris Euphrates, was fairly defeated in single combat and has been claimed by Erik of the Avalon clan - children of the slaughtered clan at Wyvern. They are both of noble blood and their honor is strong. Should anyone wish to challenge Erik's claim to Tigris, they should do so now."

"I do!" shouts a challenger! The groom turns to the sound, drawing his sword.

"I answer that challenge, Sirrah! Who hails?" he replies, eyes aglow. The challenger answers with his name and makes some threats. Erik replies, "Come and face me!" and the fight begins.

(Swords clash, and they fight.)

Eventually Erik knocks away his challenger's sword, kicks him to the ground, and holds him at sword point. "You are defeated!" Erik exclaims. He then sheathes his sword and holds out a paw to the would-be-challenger. "But not dishonored."

"Are there any other challengers?" asks the High Priestess. Silence follows. "Then I declare the warrior Tigris Euphrates to be the property of Erik of Avalon." With that the High Priestess stops speaking, but remains on the stand.Erik retrieves something from a large case - a large steel collar with complex interlocking ends. Tigris lowers her head before him.

"Tigris Euphrates, with this collar I seal both our vows. If at any time I fail to fulfill my obligations to you, anyone has the right to challenge me to battle. If I fall the collar will unlock itself. If I am knowingly wronging you, I can unlock it -but no other. By your acceptance are you consigned to be my slave. Do you wish to be collared by me?"

"I wish it." She replies without resignation.

Erik slowly and carefully places the device around the penitent gargoyle woman, and it locks into place with an audible click of the mechanism. There is a long chain attached to the collar, by which he pulls slightly, indicating for Tigris to stand. Tigris stands before her lover, the two unfurling their wings and turning to the audience.

"The bones are cast. May the Goddess of Life bless your vows." The Gargoyle High Priestess steps down from the stand.

"Behold!" Announces Erik, holding Tigris's chain. "I have vanquished Tigris Euphrates in fair combat! She is my slave, warrior-friend, and my lady-wife - the Lady Erik of Avalon." He raises his hand in her direction.

The audience is given the signal, and they applaud. Tigris nods respectfully. "my Lord." The audience then begins to pelt them in rice. Erik escorts his new pet out of the hall by her chain before they both drown in rice.


End file.
